Wyścig po berło
Wyścig po berło – trzydziesty-piąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena nie ma czasu do stracenia w odnalezieniu ostatnich dwóch elementów Nocnego berła przed Shuriki, co prowadzi do starcia w Gwieździstej Dolinie. Streszczenie Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo próbują rozwiązać zagadkę, która może ich doprowadzić do drugiego elementu Nocnego berła: "W dolinie pełnej gwiazd, znajdź słońce, które błyszczy wewnątrz księżyca.". W trakcie dyskusji, Elenie przypomina się chwila, kiedy czyściła Izabelę i wtedy ich rodzice wrócili do domu, ale w tym samym momencie pojawiła się Shuriki. Naomi sprowadza Elenę z powrotem na ziemię. Elena wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, że pojawienie się Shuriki wywołało wspomnienie rodziców i że trzeba ją powstrzymać. Naomi zapewnia Elenę, że powstrzymają Shuriki, jak tylko rozwiążą zagadkę. Błysk zgaduje, że wspomniana w zagadce dolina pełna gwiazd to Gwieździsta Dolina. Elena zamierza od razu wyruszyć do krainy Jagunów, ale Mateo mówi jej, że trzeba najpierw ukryć uchwyt Nocnego berła w królewskim skarbcu. Gabe zgadza się z Mateo, co kończy się na kłótni pomiędzy dziewczynami i chłopakami. Tymczasem Shuriki, Fiero, Victor i Carla odgadli już, że drugi element Nocnego berła jest w Gwieździstej Dolinie. Victor mówi Shuriki, że trzeba się bardzo dobrze przygotować, bo Jaguny nie tolerują ludzi w swojej krainie, i prosi ją, by wreszcie uczyniła z niego i Carli malvagos. Shuriki przypomina Victorowi, że nikogo nie uczyni malvago bez różdżki. Carla tłumaczy Shuriki, że Fiero może to zrobić, bo on ma tamboritę. Fiero mówi Victorowi i Carli, że oni jeszcze nie są gotowi, by stać się czarnoksiężnikami. Victor natomiast mówi Fiero, że on i Carla są gotowi, bo nauczyli się wszystkich zaklęć z ich księgi. Carla pokazuje tambority, które zrobiła z ojcem. Fiero wyśmiewa tambority Delgadosów. Shuriki pyta się Fiero, w jaki sposób dostaną się do Gwieździstej Doliny. Fiero mówi Shuriki, że tylko Jaguny potrafią otwierać przejście. Shuriki, która nienawidzi Jagunów, nie jest zadowolona z tego, że będzie musiała siadać na grzbiecie Jaguna. Fiero mówi Shuriki, że nie będzie łatwo znaleźć Jaguna, który zechciałby ich zabrać do Gwieździstej Doliny. Victor mówi Shuriki i Fiero, że jest rozwiązanie, bo podczas ostatniej podróży spotkał pewnego wygnańca, który może pomóc. Elena i jej przyjaciele dalej się kłócą o to, co teraz zrobią. Elena przerywa kłótnię, postanawiając, że ona i Naomi wyruszą do Gwieździstej Doliny poszukać kolejnej części Nocnego berła, podczas gdy Gabe i Mateo wrócą do zamku i ukryją uchwyt w skarbcu. Gabe mówi Elenie i Naomi, że wraz z Mateo dołączą do nich, jak tylko ukryją uchwyt w skarbcu, i chłopaki odlatują z Błyskiem i Ametyst. Tymczasem Shuriki, Fiero i Delgadosi zatrzymują się przy zaroślach. Victor mówi, że za tymi zaroślami jest ukryta jama, a tam mieszka wyrzutek, którym jest Tropiciel, którego Elena wypędziła z Avaloru, ale on wrócił. W tej chwili Shuriki, Fiero i Delgadosi zauważają, jak przelatują nad nimi na Jagunach Gabe i Mateo, którzy mają w posiadaniu uchwyt berła. Fiero dowiaduje się, że Elena pewnie wyruszyła do Gwieździstej Doliny, żeby odnaleźć kolejny element berła. Shuriki mówi, że to doskonała okazja, bo Elena nie może teraz bronić zdobyczy, i rozkazuje Delgadosom przynieść uchwyt berła. Victor tłumaczy Shuriki, że nie da się złapać Gabego i Mateo, którzy lecą na Jagunach. Carla mówi, że gdyby z tatą byli malvagos, mogliby używać zaklęć i zdobyć uchwyt. Shuriki zgadza się z Carlą i każe Fiero spełnić życzenie Delgadosów. Fiero pyta się Shuriki, czy ona uważa, że Delgadosi nadają się na czarnoksiężników. Shuriki mówi Fiero, że zaraz się przekonają, i każe mu działać. Fiero więc rzuca zaklęcie, które zmienia Victora i Carlę w malvagos, jednocześnie zmieniając ich ubrania w mrocznego koloru szaty malvagos i ich prowizoryczne tambority w prawdziwe. Victor i Carla są szczęśliwi, że są teraz malvagos. Victor mówi Shuriki i Fiero, że oni nie pożałują tej decyzji. Victor zamierza rzucić zaklęcie przyśpieszające na konie, ale Carla robi to za niego i zaklęcie przez pomyłkę sprawia, że karoca biega w kółko. Widząc to, Fiero mówi, że już żałuje decyzji, i kieruje zaklęciem karocę we właściwą stronę. Elena i Naomi przylatują z Monsunem i Luną do przejścia do Gwieździstej Doliny i dostają się do świata Jagunów. Naomi, która jest pierwszy raz w Gwieździstej Dolinie, jest zdumiona widokami tej krainy. Elena pyta się Monsuna, co może znaczyć to, że słońce błyszczy wewnątrz księżyca. Monsun mówi Elenie, że ma przyjaciół, którzy pomogą. W trakcie lotu do przyjaciół Monsuna, Elenie ponownie przypomina się chwila ataku Shuriki na jej rodziców. W tej chwili Elena, Naomi, Monsun i Luna przylatują do tercetu flamiraf - Zuni, Mai i Lomo. Monsun zapoznaje Elenę ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, którymi właśnie są Zuni, Maya i Lomo. Elena mówi flamirafom, że ma do rozwiązania łamigłówkę i że musi znaleźć słońce, które błyszczy wewnątrz księżyca. Wyczuwając u Eleny bardzo zły nastrój, flamirafy proszą ją, by nie śpieszyła się tak, i doradzają jej, by się odprężyła, po czym zgadzają się jej pomóc. Maya mówi Elenie, że ona musi najpierw odpędzić od siebie wszystkie złe emocje i wyobrazić sobie, że one odlatują od niej jak liście na wietrze. Monsun mówi Mai, że Elenie bardzo zależy na rozwiązaniu zagadki. Zuni mówi, że wraz z przyjaciółmi wiedzą, gdzie słońce błyszczy w księżycu, i zaprowadzą tam Elenę i jej przyjaciół. Tymczasem w Avalorze, Shuriki i Fiero dalej szukają Tropiciela, gdy nagle czują coś za sobą, ale nic nie widzą. Shuriki i Fiero nie znajdują jamy i uważają, że Victor się pomylił, gdy nagle odzywa się do nich sam Tropiciel, który ich śledził. Shuriki mówi Tropicielowi, że wraz z Fiero potrzebują Jaguna, który by im pomógł dostać się do Gwieździstej Doliny. Tropiciel mówi Shuriki, że załatwi to, ale za pewną cenę. Shuriki umawia się z Tropicielem, że zrobi z niego króla dżungli, jak przejmie Avalor, jeśli on znajdzie Jaguna dla niej i Fiero. Tropiciel zgadza się na ten układ i mówi Shuriki i Fiero, że może im dorzucić drugiego Jaguna. Tropiciel zaprowadza Shuriki i Fiero do swojej jamy i mówi im, że załatwił tym Jagunom doskonałą kryjówkę, więc oni są jego dłużnikami. Tropiciel przedstawia Shuriki i Fiero Rubina i jego siostrę bliźniaczkę, Vestię, która uwolniła swojego brata z więzienia. Zauważając bardzo złą naturę w Rubinie i Vestii, Shuriki jest zachwycona Jagunami tego typu. W Gwieździstej Dolinie, flamirafy zaprowadzają Elenę, Naomi, Monsuna i Lunę na szczyt wzgórza, mówiąc im, że trasa widokowa jest o wiele dłuższa, ale było warto iść tą trasą. Elena tłumaczy flamirafom, że trzeba dotrzeć do celu przed złą czarownicą, i zarzuca im, że oni nie wiedzą, co ta czarownica zrobiła jej najbliższym. Flamirafy natomiast mówią Elenie, że jeśli ta będzie bez przerwy spoglądać w mroki przeszłości, to nigdy nie zobaczy jaśniejszej przyszłości. Flamirafy przyprowadzają Elenę i pozostałych do miejsca, gdzie "słońce błyszczy wewnątrz księżyca". Elena zauważa coś błyszczącego w stawie i domyśla się, że to drugi element berła. Elena, Naomi, Monsun i Luna dowiadują się, że nie będzie łatwo zdobyć podstawę berła, która jest głęboko pod wodą. W tej chwili na Elenę i jej przyjaciół krzyczy zrzędliwy żabotyl o imieniu Bruce, ponieważ oni zasłaniają mu słońce. Elena prosi Bruce'a, by wyłowił dla niej błyskotkę z dna stawu. Bruce odmawia, ale Luna zmusza go, zasłaniając mu słońce. Bruce więc nurkuje do stawu i wyławia podstawę berła. Korzystając ze swojego berła, Elena odkrywa na skałach przy stawie łamigłówkę prowadzącą do ostatniego elementu Nocnego berła: "Kiedy osiągniesz najwyższy ze szczytów, klejnot nocy znajdziesz w kleszczach swoich pazurów.". Elena pyta się Jagunów, jaka jest najwyższa góra w Gwieździstej Dolinie. Luna odpowiada, że to góra Grande Garra, a Monsun dodaje, że nazwa pochodzi od tego, że szczyt góry wygląda jak wielki pazur. Elena dowiaduje się, że ostatni fragment berła może być na szczycie góry. Elena dziękuje flamirafom za pomoc, po czym odlatuje z przyjaciółmi na górę Grande Garra. W tej chwili Shuriki i Fiero dostają się razem z Rubinem i Vestią do Gwieździstej Doliny. Rubin i Vestia ostrzegają Shuriki i Fiero, że nie powinni się za bardzo pokazywać z powodu złej sławy ich samych w Gwieździstej Dolinie. Shuriki, Fiero, Rubin i Vestia znajdują flamirafy i proszą je o pomoc w odnalezieniu czegoś, co wygląda jak słońce, które błyszczy wewnątrz księżyca. Flamirafy mówią, że właśnie pomogli innym ludziom rozwiązać tę samą zagadkę i teraz oni lecą na szczyt góry Grande Garra. Dowiadując się, że Elena znalazła podstawę berła i szuka teraz klejnotu, Shuriki zamierza wyruszyć wraz z Fiero i złymi Jagunami na szczyt góry Grande Garra. Nie wiedząc, że to są wrogowie Eleny, flamirafy mówią złemu kwartetowi, że ludzie, którym pomogli, wspominali, że zła czarownica grasuje na wolności, i proszą ich, by nie powiedzieli tej czarownicy, dokąd ci ludzie poszli. Shuriki daje flamirafom słowo, po czym leci razem z Fiero i złymi Jagunami za Eleną i pozostałymi. Tymczasem w Avalorze, widząc, że on i Carla wyprzedzili już Gabego i Mateo, Victor zdejmuje zaklęcie przyśpieszające. Victor próbuje rzucić zaklęcie, żeby odebrać Gabemu i Mateo uchwyt berła, ale Carla wyprzedza ojca i tworzy ogromne tornado. Gabe, Mateo, Błysk i Ametyst zostają wessani do tornada. Mateo upuszcza uchwyt berła, który ląduje w rękach Carli. Mając w rękach uchwyt berła, Victor i Carla uciekają. Gabe, Mateo, Błysk i Ametyst wydostają się z tornada, które znika, ale niestety, Victor i Carla uciekli ze zdobyczą. W Gwieździstej Dolinie, Elena, Naomi, Monsun i Luna dostają się na szczyt góry Grande Garra. Korzystając z mocy ukazywania swojego berła, Elena znajduje klejnot berła wewnątrz skały. W tej chwili pojawiają się Shuriki i Fiero na Rubinie i Vestii. Widok Shuriki przypomina Elenie chwilę, kiedy czarownica zabiła jej rodziców. Ta retrospekcja wywołuje u Eleny pragnienie zemsty i chęć powstrzymania Shuriki raz na zawsze. Elena nakazuje Naomi zdobyć w tym czasie klejnot. Naomi prosi Elenę, żeby się nie rozdzielały, ale ta nie opanowuje się przez swój emocjonalnie niestabilny stan. Elena próbuje trafić w Shuriki i Fiero swoim berłem, ale oni unikają strzału, po czym uciekają. Elena goni Shuriki i Fiero, i bez przerwy próbuje ich trafić, ale oni za każdym razem unikają strzałów. Fiero próbuje trafić Elenę swoimi zaklęciami, ale ona unika strzałów. Fiero zauważa, że każdy strzał z berła osłabia Elenę, i Shuriki postanawia to wykorzystać. Shuriki każe Fiero zdobyć klejnot berła, podczas gdy ona odwróci uwagę Eleny. Shuriki i Fiero rozdzielają się, a Elena ściga jedynie czarownicę. Elena ponownie próbuje trafić Shuriki, ale ta unika strzałów. W końcu Elena mdleje przez nadmierne używanie berła i spada z Monsuna. Elena ląduje w zaroślach, ale na szczęście nic się jej nie stało. Shuriki pojawia się i naśmiewa się z Eleny, że ta wolała uganiać się za nią i zostawiła przyjaciółkę samą. Elena ze strachu dowiaduje się, że Shuriki odciągnęła ją od Naomi. Shuriki mówi Elenie, że ta ma takie samo spojrzenie, jakie jej rodzice mieli w ostatniej chwili swojego życia, po czym odlatuje. Elena chce uratować Naomi, ale jest zbyt słaba. Tymczasem Naomi próbuje skruszyć skałę, żeby wyciągnąć klejnot. W tej chwili pojawiają się Fiero i Vestia. Fiero rzuca zaklęcie niszczące. Naomi unika strzału, który trafia w skałę, ujawniając klejnot berła. Fiero bierze do ręki klejnot, a Vestia każe Naomi oddać podstawę berła. Naomi i Luna próbują uciec, ale zostają zestrzelone przez Fiero. Po lądowaniu na skale, Luna każe Naomi uciekać, podczas gdy ona zatrzyma złoczyńców. Gdy Naomi ucieka na szczyt góry, pojawiają się Shuriki i Rubin. Naomi próbuje uciec, ale Shuriki i Rubin blokują jej drogę. Naomi spada z góry, ale chwyta się gałęzi na krawędzi. Niestety, Naomi upuściła przez to podstawę berła, którą Shuriki bierze do ręki. Shuriki, Fiero, Rubin i Vestia uciekają z podstawą i klejnotem berła. Gałąź się łamie i Naomi zaczyna spadać, ale Elena i Monsun ją ratują. Naomi mówi Elenie, co się stało. Elena chce odzyskać skradzione elementy berła, ale niestety, jest na to bardzo wyczerpana. Luna przeprasza Elenę i Naomi, że nie zatrzymała złoczyńców. Elena mówi Naomi, że powinna była z nią zostać, ale chęć powstrzymania Shuriki była silniejsza. Naomi rozumie Elenę, ale przypomina jej, co flamirafy powiedziały: Jeśli ona nie zamknie rozdziału przeszłości, wpływa to na jej przyszłość. Gabe i Mateo przylatują na Błysku i Ametyst, i mówią przyjaciółkom, że Victor i Carla ukradli im uchwyt berła. Elena i Naomi patrzą z żalem w dół, bo muszą teraz powiedzieć chłopakom, że Shuriki i Fiero ukradli im podstawę i klejnot berła. W Avalorze, Shuriki, Fiero, Delgadosi, Rubin, Vestia i Tropiciel ukrywają się w jaskiniach Słonecznego klifu. Mając w rękach wszystkie trzy elementy, Shuriki odtwarza Nocne berło i zamierza w końcu przejąć władzę nad Avalorem dzięki swojej nowej broni. Fiero mówi Shuriki, że musi ją najpierw nauczyć, jak używać tego berła. Shuriki zgadza się na to. Tymczasem w Gwieździstej Dolinie, po powiedzeniu Gabemu i Mateo, co się stało, Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że skoro Shuriki ma teraz Nocne berło, wszyscy są w niebezpieczeństwie, i że nie wie, co robić. Nagle przed Eleną i jej przyjaciółmi pojawia się Kwietny Moz. Kwietny Moz mówi Elenie, że widział w płomieniach, co się stało. Domyślając się, że Kwietny Moz już wie, Elena wyznaje wyroczni, że przegrała. Kwietny Moz mówi Elenie, że ona przegrała tę potyczkę, ale wojna jeszcze trwa, i że ona może pokonać Shuriki, jeśli opanuje moce swojego berła. Elena zgadza się na naukę wszystkich mocy swojego berła u Kwietnego Moza. Przyjaciele życzą Elenie powodzenia. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena i jej przyjaciele wracają do Gwieździstej Doliny w celu odnalezienia ukrytych tam pozostałych elementów Nocnego berła. ** W rezultacie Naomi i Gabe po raz pierwszy odwiedzają Gwieździstą Dolinę. * Victor i Carla stają się malvagos. * Okazuje się, że Rubin został uwolniony z aresztu przez swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, Vestię, która jest równie zła, i ich oboje uratował Tropiciel. * Rubin, Vestia i Tropiciel łączą siły z Shuriki, Fiero i Delgadosami. * Elena i jej przyjaciele odnajdują pozostałe elementy Nocnego berła, ale złoczyńcy zabierają im wszystkie elementy. * Shuriki odtwarza Nocne berło i jest teraz w jego posiadaniu. * Elena ponownie spotyka Kwietnego Moza. ** Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, Monsun, Luna, Błysk i Ametyst po raz pierwszy spotykają Kwietnego Moza. * Kwietny Moz proponuje Elenie, by nauczyła się u niego wszystkich mocy swojego berła w celu pokonania Shuriki, i ona się zgadza. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Shuriki * Naomi Turner * Monsun * Luna * Fiero * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Rubin * Vestia * Tropiciel * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez Pozostali bohaterowie * Błysk * Ametyst * Zuni * Maya * Lomo * Bruce * Kwietny Moz * Księżniczka Izabela (retrospekcja) * Król Raul (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (retrospekcja; wspomniana) * Królewscy strażnicy (retrospekcja) * Ash Delgado (wspomniana) * Żabotyle * Flamirafy * Szybkorogi Piosenka * Gdy cel jasny masz – Zuni, Maya, Lomo, Elena i Naomi Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Akcja odcinka ma miejsce dokładnie po poprzednim odcinku, "Nocne berło". ** Nocne berło zostało podzielone na trzy części z trzema zagadkami do odnalezienia każdego kawałka. Elena zdobyła uchwyt. * Elena nie dała rady dokładnie wyczyścić Izabeli z powodu ataku Shuriki w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Shuriki zabiła króla Raula i królową Lucię w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", co ponownie było pokazane w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Elena dostała amulet Avaloru na swoje urodziny w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", co ponownie było pokazane w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Delgadosi połączyli siły z Shuriki w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Fiero został uwolniony ze swojej skamieniałości i połączył siły z Shuriki i Delgadosami w odcinku "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Tropiciel został pokonany w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Mateo stał się nadwornym magiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Rubin został osadzony w odcinku "Zmiennokształtni". * Rubin wspomniał, że ma siostrę, w odcinku "Zmiennokształtni". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Iluminacja" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Klejnot Maru", "Ukaż się" w odcinku "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem", i "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". Dowiedziała się też, że berło wysysa z niej energię, w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńcy ukryli się w jaskini Słonecznego klifu, gdzie był portal do świata elfiaków z odcinka "Niefortunne znalezisko". * Elena poznała Kwietnego Moza w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To piąty w kolejności odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Naomi. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się siostra Rubina, Vestia. * W tym odcinku po raz drugi pojawia się Tropiciel. * To czwarty raz, kiedy złoczyńca jest kobietą. Chronologicznie, Vestia jest piątym żeńskim złoczyńcą w serialu, gdyż czwartym jest Marimonda, trzecim Carla, drugim Orizaba, a pierwszym Shuriki. * Tak jak odcinek "Odrodzenie czarownicy", ten odcinek również posiada nowe ujęcia z czasów, kiedy Shuriki zabiła króla Raula i królową Lucię, tym razem są również ujęcia sprzed ataku, kiedy Elena czyściła policzki Izabeli. * Zuni i Lomo poprzednio pojawili się w odcinku krótkometrażowym "Ludzka natura" z serii Przygody w Gwieździstej Dolinie, ale nie wiadomo, czy akcja chronologicznie miała miejsce przed czy po tym odcinku. * Morał: Jeśli będziesz rozpamiętywać przeszłość, zniszczysz sobie przyszłość. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2